17 Beta-estradiol can stimulate the synthesis of casein and the activity of lactose synthetase in mammary explants, in the presence of insulin and glucocorticoid, but this effect requires the presence of physiological concentrations of prolactin and thyroid hormone. The hormonal requirements for the synthesis of alpha-lactalbumin by mammary explants may be diffferent from those for the synthesis of casein.